how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
How I Met Everyone Else
Recap Everyone sits at the bar when Ted's girlfriend walks in. Ted introduces her as "Blah Blah" (because Future Ted can't recall her name in recounting this particular story). She tells everyone they met at a French cooking class, but actually they met online. Ted then explains that she's hot. Barney explains she's crazy as well. Ted disagrees, however Barney explains the only hot girls online are crazy, hookers or dudes. Barney explains the Hot/Crazy Scale. A girl has to be above the "Vicky Mendoza"-diagonal; after a girl Barney has dated. Lily and Marshall tell their story about how they met. Lily and Marshall were both college freshmen, and Lily asked Marshall to help with her stereo-set. Ted and Marshall then tell the story of how they met. The first day of college, Marshall was "eating a sandwich" (this term is used by Future Ted for smoking weed, because he doesn't want to tell his kids that he and the gang smoked it), then a guy walks by and says: "dude the dean is coming, put out your sandwich". Ted walks in and Marshall mistakes him for being the dean. When Marshall walks in on Ted "eating a sandwich", he realizes Ted isn't the dean. Barney then explains how he and Ted met. At the bathroom of MacLaren's, Barney hangs up a story about his deaf brother, and Ted buys it. Later that night, Barney says he will learn Ted how to live. He states: "Rule 1: lose the goatee, it doesn't go with your suit". Ted says he doesn't have one. "Rule 2: Get a suit". He later on comes back with Audrey, and introduces Ted as his deaf brother Edward. In sign language, he tells Audrey to give Barney her fake number. Blah Blah starts to get less stable, and actually turns out to be crazy. She walks off angrily, and Ted runs after her. Ted then tells her a story about how he and Lily made out, and was the direct lead to how she and Marshall met. The story about how Barney and Marshall met goes as follows: Barney tries to teach Marshall how to live. He encourages Marshall to hit on an amazingly hot girl, who turns out to be Lily (whom Marshall is already dating). Barney says he has no chance, and Marshall goes for it and makes out with Lily. Barney -astonished- wants to know Marshall's secret. It takes a week before he finds out. He's even done Marshall's Laundry. Lily and Ted confess how they really met, and Marshall says they didn't make out with each other, Ted made out with Alexa Leskys, and Lily made out with Colin O' Riley. Blah Blah freaks out over nothing and runs off. Telling that next time Ted plays World of Warcraft, he shouldn't even think about chatting with her. In 2020, at a College Reunion, Ted ran into Alexa Leskys. She tells him they did make out. Later that night Marshall, Lily and Ted eat a massive "sandwich", laughing while they eat it. Then Ted says, "Where's my wife?" Continuity *Several of the "how we met" stories have been shown and referenced previously, specifically Ted and Barney's in the , Marshall and Lily's in , and Ted and Marshall's in . Barney also tells Blah Blah about how Ted and Robin met in the Pilot. *Future Ted using "eating a sandwich" as a euphemism for smoking marijuana is introduced here. He also censors other dirty words and adult activities in a similar way in , , , , and . *In , Lily informs Marshall that Blah Blah has been committed to a mental institution. *In the flashback to Lily's version (and as it turned out the real version) of how she and Ted met, Ted is seen talking on the phone to his then-girlfriend Karen, previously mentioned in . *It is revealed that Ted knows sign language, a skill he displays again in *Robin's reaction to Blah Blah's assumption that Barney is her boyfriend is similar to the one she has when she thinks Ted is proposing to her, as seen in . *In , when Ted says that Claudia is being crazy, Barney responds that "to be fair, she's also hot", possibly referecing the Hot/Crazy Scale. * In , Victoria worries that, if she and Ted kiss, Ted might use too much tongue and break the spell of their magical evening, and here it transpires that Alexa Leskys felt he did. * Ted mentions the Hot/Crazy Scale in while lisiting Barney's dating rules. Gallery Eating a sandwich.png|Marshall enjoys a "sandwich". How i met everyone else - ted and lily 1.png|How Ted thinks he and Lily met. How i met everyone else - wanna tap it.png|Marshall tells Ted about meeting Lily. How i met everyone else - marshall introduces lily.png|Marshall introduces Lily to Ted How i met everyone else - ted and barney.png|Ted and Barney meet. how i met everyone else - ted and marshall.png|Ted and Marshall meet. recreate.jpg|Recreated scene HotCrazyScale.png|Hot Crazy Scale Memorable Quotes flashback to 'the year 2001,' Barney, Ted and Marshall sit at booth. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *During the story where Marshall first tells Ted how he met Lily, they are seen holding Playstation 2 controllers. This moment takes place in 1996, the Playstation 2 was not developed until 2000. (It isn't clear if they were playing Playstation 1 or 2. However, they were using DualShock controllers, which was the standard PS2 controller, but was also available on the PS1. However, the DualShock controller was not available on the Playstation 1 until 1997, so this is still a goof considering the scene took place in 1996). *When Barney is explaining the Vicky Mendoza Diagonal, he gets his axes wrong. He implies that her stabbing him with a fork made her less hot, rather than more crazy, and that the boob job made her less crazy, rather than more hot. In fact, it would actually go right, up and then right again. *In the scene where Ted met Barney, they wear completely different clothing. Also, there are different people next to them in the booth. ( ) (This isn't actually a goof. Barney didn't realize that the people sitting next to Ted were Marshall and Lily. This was explained in this episode and explains why in the Pilot flashback that two other people are sitting next Ted) *In , where it is revealed that Marshall thought that Ted was the dean at first, it said that Marshall was on his bed, with his headphones on. But in the flashback, he was trying to impress Ted, who he thought was the dean. Allusions and Outside References *Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that Ted and Blah Blah met online while playing the game World of Warcraft. Blah Blah is shown to have a masculine character and Ted has a scantily clad female character. *During most of the flashback scenes, Ted is seen wearing a shirt. *During the first flashback to their freshman year (1996), Ted and Marshall are shown playing a Sony . The PlayStation 2 was released in 2000. *Barney's chart includes a line that expresses the appropriate ratio of a woman's hotness to her craziness. He calls this "The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal," in reference to baseball's . *Barney compares himself to , a fictional character in the universe. Music *Save it for a Rainy Day - *I Am a Scientist - *Walk, Idiot, Walk - Other Notes Awards *Gloria Calderon Kellet, the writer of this episode, won a National Council of La Raza ALMA award for Outstanding Writing for a Television Series for this episode on August 17, 2008.http://www.almaawards.com/2008-winners.html Guests * - Blah Blah * - Alexa Leskys *Ray Auxias - Phil *Betsy Rue - Audrey Reception Omar G at gave the episode an A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/how_i_met_everyone_else.php Donna Bowman of rated the episode A. http://www.avclub.com/articles/how-i-met-everyone-else,12584/ Staci Krause of gave the episode 8.9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/829/829506p1.html References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3